The Price of Humanity
by Hellhoundz6
Summary: A lifetime no matter how its measure it is a short one once its over. When Johnny and Mavis said that they would spend together forever how long can forever really last. Would Johnny make a deal to give up his Humanity if in return it meant he could spend the rest of eternity with Mavis and what would be the result of this change.
1. Paris Night

Hey Guys hellhoundz this is my first time writing and story here so I am eager for any kid of advice or comments that could help me tell the story the best that I if you could leave me a review of what you think it would really help me out just starting out. But enough of that lets get to the story

On a cool misty night a lone bat flew over the bright street lights of the city of Paris. Anyone looking up from the city below would not have given it second though, Except for the fact that it look liked the creature was carrying a small pack in its claws.

The small creature was in fact Mavis and she was currently enjoying her favorite think about being a vampire, besides maybe being able to walk on walls, flying. Being able to glide along the night sky gave her a sense of freedom that she enjoyed. While she lived in the hotel with her father being able to fly around the sky of the castle was the closes she had come to freedom in her 118 years. But things were different now she had Johnny. They had been all over the world and he had showed her more of the world then she thought she would ever see.

She was currently on her way back from picking up a supply of blood rations that her father had sent her through one of his many connections. Throughout their entire journey her father had been using his connections that he have gathered over his countless years to send her a supply of blood beaters to whatever country or island they decided to go to next .She had luckily managed to keep it from Johnny this entire time. She knew Johnny knew that she drank artificial blood but she figured the last think he wanted to see was his girlfriend sucking at the end of an IV bag and blood stains on the side of her mouth. She was afraid it would scare him and make him second guess kissing her so she played it safe and kept her secret always telling him that her drinking blood wasn't really a necessity.

She made her way back to the hotel where she and Johnny where staying and landed on the balcony of the hotel room.

There was a puff of purple smoke and then there stood mavis on the balcony. She turned around and look and the city below. She could see the entire city from here. There were so many different colored lights in the city below and she could see the Eiffel tower as well. Johnny had reserved a room at this room with this view simply because she had mention to him that she had wanted to see the tower. She thought that was sweet of him to always be looking out for her. That's how her zing was always putting others first. Her zing and now also her boyfriend. Ha-ha she liked the sound of that

She opened up the glass door of the room and stepped inside. There she saw Johnny still asleep in bed.

Unlike Her Johnny was not yet use to the Nocturnal life Style and at time slept into the night. She had just stepped out for about half an hour to get a look of the town and to grab her supply.

She thought about waking Johnny before she left and telling him where she was going in case he woke up so he wouldn't be worried but decided against it and decided to let him sleep.

She watched him as he slept and the bad mess of bed hair that he had developed throughout the night

She thought it was cute and thought about whether or not she could get away with sneaking into to bed with Johnny.

Ever since they had first left the hotel she and Johnny never did sleep in the same bed, besides the rare occasion where they would fall asleep watching a movie or her listening to Johnny tell about his adventures.

She really didn't see anything wrong with them sharing a bed she actually enjoyed it Johnny always gave of a scent that she enjoyed whenever they were together.

But Johnny insisted on it so she never went against. Though that didn't stop her though from sometime slipping out of her own bed or tent and sneaking into Johnny's while he was asleep.

Usually she would wake before he would and would slide back out but one night she had made hers self a little too comfortable and she had ben woken up by a stuttering tomatoes face Johnny.

She sat at the end of the bed and looked at her zing. She was so grateful that Johnny had stumbled into the hotel that night. Since then Johnny had taken her to see things that she never thought she would be able to see living back at the hotel. She stood up and walked over to Johnny's back pack and dug out his Camera. Johnny had been taking pictures of their trip since the first started.

The first picture was of her standing behind the pyramids under the moon light sky, Egypt was the first place they decided to go. They saw the pyramids and meet some friends of Murray while they were there.

Johnny was surprised when she had told him that the sphinx was actual a self-sculpture made by the Sphinx himself and that humans had just taken credit for it.

She scrolled through the pictures until she got to one of their trip to Italy. The pictured showed mavis walking up the side of the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

This wasn't one of the bigger then reality shots though where you saw people holding up the tower by taking a picture at the right angle, this was of here actually walking up the tower. She thought it would have been funny to take that picture and she was right. Though she was laughing more at Johnny acting nervous worrying that she would be seen by someone.

After scrolling through more pictures she came across another that made her laugh. It was of Johnny dancing in front of one of the royal guards of Buckingham Palace. It was funny at first with Johnny break dancing in front of the guards who just stood there without moving.

She hadn't believed Johnny when he said that they wouldn't move. If that was the case what was the point of having them guarding anything? It would have been like if her father's suits of Armor back at the hotel only stood around all the time,…. like well regular suits of armor.

That was not the case however because they did not stay still forever. After a while Johnny had gathered a small crowd and everyone was laughing and taking pictures of him dancing and it was fun.

That was until Johnny tripped on one of his dance moves and lost his footing and when tumbling straight into the guard

That's when mavis learned that the guards could actual move and it was an awkward next couple of hours as they were scolded by the police.

It was while in Brittan that she and Johnny stopped at one of the pubs where she overheard a couple talking about Paris being the city of love, and the perfect place for couples.

She had told Johnny that she had wanted to go to the city but had left of the exact reason why only telling him that she had always wanted to see the city.

She got up and but the camera back in Johnny's bag and looked back at Johnny. That's when she noticed that Johnny's facial expression had change.

Before he had looked peaceful but now his face was contorted like he was in pain and was jerking in his sleep

Mavis walked over and put her hand on Johnny's forehead and while he was not running a fever he was covered in sweat. Both his forehead along with his shirt was covered in sweat

"Johnny" she whispered as she continued to watch him wondering what he could be dreaming of

what did you think plz leave me a review and let me know. The next couple of chapters are already planned out so they should be up again for the read and help a just starting writer out here let me know what all you like or don't like so that I can make this story as good as I wan it to be


	2. Present Nightmare Future Tragety

Johnny slowly opened his eyes and looked around wondering where he was. He was sitting on a bench in the middle of a park that he didn't recognized with no idea he had gotten there. There was a light snow falling which had covered the park in a sheet of white snow, and the orange and red of the falls leaves littered the park he was a little worried until he looked beside to see who was leaning on him.

Mavis was right next to him eyes closed and she seemed to be asleep. Like she sensed him looking at her she opened her eyes and Johnny found himself looking into two big blue orbs.

She just smiled as she looked at him and got up of the bench and walked in front of him. She started to turn looking all around her as the leaves and snow continue to fall.

He wondered why mavis was so quite usually she would always be laughing or asking him something but she was just standing there smiling. Now that he thought about it something did feel of, it felt like he was in a daze and he was there but not all of him was there.

This must be a dream then that would explain his question about how he got there and how Mavis was acting.

Whatever it was fine with him a dream where he dreams about being with his girlfriend was find with him he had had much worse. And now that he was aware it was a dream he could enjoy it now.

So he just layed back and watched the dream mavis as she looked around amidst the falling snow.

He was relaxed in this peaceful dream until the area became darker very quickly with black clouds appearing out of nowhere and the snow suddenly stopped falling

Johnny looked at mavis and she was no longer smiling but now looked like she was emotionally broken and that she was about to break down into tears any second.

"Mavis what's wrong, what happen? " said Johnny as he reached out toward her.

But rather than his hand a skeleton of hand reached out instead towards Mavis

The dream mavis with tears now falling from her eyes reached out and touched the Skelton hand, but the hand just disappeared into dust upon the contact along with the rest of Johnny

There was a violent rush of wind and a huge amount of fog rolled in

"What's going on" Johnny shouted

He found himself standing now behind Dracs hotel. It was in the middle of the night and a full moon hung in the sky.

"What's going on now, why am I here" "Mavis where are….?"

Johnny didn't get an answer to his question but he did find Mavis. She was bent down on her knees Crying with everyone all of his friends from the hotel around her.

"Mavis what's wrong what's happening? "he tried to ask her but she just kept crying

He didn't care at this point whether it was a dream or not it felt so realist, look to realistic for him to just ignore it. There was no though of whether or not it was real or not all he cared about was that his love was right in front of him crying and he wanted to whatever he could to comfort her.

As he got closer he saw what she was crying over it was a tombstone. A tombstone? Who's tombstone? He got closer until he could read what was carved into the Stone.

The stone read: Johnathan

This was his grave. That made no sense he wasn't dead he was right here.

"Wait this is a dream it has to be I don't remember dying" he said trying to reassure himself

"What's the difference if this is a dream or not this is the inevitable of what is to come"said a voice

Who was that, who voice was that. The voice sounded like it came out of the mist surrounding the crying dream Mavis.

"Who are you? What do you mean inevitable to happen," he questioned the voice

"hahaha , that's hard to answer, I am no one at all really, but I'm also me, and I mean what I said this is you eventual future. Or should I say the future for those who you leave behind since only those alive have a future.

"But I'm not dead I'm right her I'm alive" he yelled his response back at the voice that was making no sense.

"You will be though maybe not soon for you but compared to her it will be a blink of an eye" " a creature that can live to be a near immortal age to put so much emotion and care into something so fragile that will only live for a mere 70 to 80 years at best …. It's sad really surely she knew she was just setting herself up for this tragedy"

"What are you rambling on about start making sense you bastard" Johnny shouted back at the voice, he was getting agitated. He looked back over at the crying mavis still over the Tombstone. Everyone he knew was dressed in black. Even Dracs and mavis usual gothic attire had a more depressing sense to it with no other of the usual color in their attire just completely black. The Dream mavis still pent over his grave crying

He turned around and finally saw a body of the voice, except it wasn't a body but more of just a shadow that looked like it was trying to fill in the shape of a man.

"Think about it Johnathan even when you first met mavis she was 118 .A age impossible for any human to reach, and over five times your own at the time".

"What's you point" Johnny question the shadow

The shadow then disappeared and reappeared behind Johnny and picked up where it had left off "The point is imagine what would happen in the next 118 years?"

"Sure for a short time you both would be happy but that won't last forever, as you age and grow old into a grown man Mavis will still look like a young a girl. When you hair starts to turn grey and fall out she will still have the silk smooth raven hair she has now. And when you are old and wrinkled bed ridden and unable to move she will still look eighteen with the same smooth skin she has now. Is that really what you want Johnny to make mavis watch you slowly age and make her take care of you and watch you as you slowly die right in front of her? That would be enough to break the mind of anyone and throw them into depression"

Johnny tried to respond to the shadow "I never really thought…"

"Of course you didn't, poor girl it's not her fault that she fell in love with a fool that has no sense of the future always living in the moment. Oh well but the depressed stat that she is in now is really a beautiful things I think I prefer her better this way. "The shadow saying this while a crooked twisted smile stretch across its face.

"What do you know, we still have a lot a lot of time to figure something out. Drac might have idea or something we can do the future doesn't have to be like this" Johnny was now pleading in response to the shadow this couldn't be there future he looked over at Mavis and how sad and broken she looked with her eyes swollen red with tears and her make up running down her face.

He walked over and fell down on his knees next Mavis know face to face .Except she paid no attention to him still staring down at the tombstone unblinking.

"Mavis I'm right here I'm not dead….Mavis it's me look I'm right here" he pleaded and started to cry himself trying anything to get her attention. To comfort her to get her to stop hurting like this.

He reached out and attempted to pull her into a hug but instead she disappeared into mist in between his arms along with the rest of the allusion. All of the dust began to violent swirl past Johnny as the world collapsed.

"You right Johnny this doesn't have to be you future it can change, but not as long as you still remain Human" the voice whispered as the last of the world disappeared


	3. Being Human

Johnny shot up from his bead now wide awake breathing rapidly unable to catch his breath. The first thing he saw was the pair of big bright blue eyes that he knew all too well. Acting on pure reflex he reached out and grabbed mavis and pulled her into his embrace and just held her there.

"Johnny is everything alright" he hear her muffle still buried into his chest

Mavis had been worried about Johnny the entire time she had been watching him sleep since he had only seemed to be getting worse. He was completely covered in a cold sweat looking like someone had poured a bucket of water on him. Her close where getting damp just from him hugging her, but she didn't mind. They sat there like that together what could have been only 10 or 15 minutes until she finally heard him

"Yea I'm fine it was just a bad dream" he finally answered

"You want talk about it, what was it about" she asked him concerned. He had looked really shocked to see her when he had woken up and the entire time he had been shaking and he had ben clinging on to her like he was afraid she was going to run away if he let go.

"No I'm fine I'm starting to already forget it anyway" he lied. He remembered it very well to well in fact for it to have been a dream.

"You sure?"

"Yea Im fine" he assured her and he was…**AHAHAHAH** …..Well mostly besides the shocked the dream had caused him he was fine. That and a slight headache that was pinching in the back of his head that he guessed was caused by the violent awakening he had just had.

"Actually, not that I'm complaining or anything buy why are you in my room Mavey" He asked her pulling her out of the hug.

She looked up at him with a little shade a red on her face slightly embraced" I was kind of watching you while you were sleeping and it looked like you were having a bad dream"

With Mavis admitting that a slight blush of red came across Johnny's face as well. Johnny had finally came out of his dazed state and noticed that the entire time he had been hugging mavis he had been shirtless and his face grew hotter. He had been sleeping without a shirt on for as long as he could remember but right now he wished that he had put on a shirt before passing out last night.

"Oh I see gotcha ummm…." Johnny was at a loss of words at this point, with no idea how he gotten into this situation. He had gone from having that nightmare with that creepy shadow. To waking up with a headache from hell half-dressed and in a bed with his girlfriend in a matter of minutes. Talk about an emotional rollercoaster.

Johnny decide he has to say something so he went with the first thing that came to mind

"What time is it we should get going if we want to see all of the town" Johnny finally spoke and asked, breaking the awkward silence by changing the subject  
"It's going on seven" was the reply he got

"That should be late enough the sun should be completely down by now, just give me a second and ill change"

"That fine I want to go and change too" Mavis said now looking down noticing how wet her clothes really where

Johnny face had just started returning to it regular shade but now it was back to tomatoes red.

"Oh Im sorry about that, I didn't mean ….." he tried to apologize

" hehe" she giggled "I'm going to go change will meet you down stairs" and she grabbed her bag and walked over to the neighboring room.

Mavis and Johnny were sitting in the back of a Cab and staring out of the window as the lights of the city passed by. It was there first night in the city and Johnny had promised Mavis that he would show her around town and bring her to some cool places that he had been to before the last time he was in Paris

Johnny was still slightly embarrassed from had happen back at the hotel and had barley said anything since they left the hotel. He also still had that throbbing in his head that felt someone had drove a nail into the back of his head. It had seemed like a couple of times that it was going away and then "**AHhhhh**" yea there it was. Every time the pain started to disappear a little it always came back full force.

"**ahhhh**" Johnny put his hands to his head at the throbbing continued

"Johnny are you alright?" mavis asked grabbing his hand and wrapping her figners around his

He looked over at her smiling reassuring her that he was fine "Yea just a little headache im ok"

Mavis moved over to Johnny side and snuggled into his side in the back of the cab. Johnny pulled his hand away from Mavis's long enough to wrap his arm around her shoulder and then grabbed her other hand. Things had been a little bit awkward since his little nightmare but that all seemed to blow over now as the both sat in the back of the cab together enjoying the presence of one another.

Johnny loved times like this when it was just the two of them. He felt comfortable and had a natural since of peace that came over him. His head had even given him a break with the throbbing lessening and not coming back yet. It was like a fog came over his mind that made him shut out the world and that nothing else in the world mattered because mavis was his and here with him. He looks down and stares at mavis laying against him .She really was beautiful with her raven black hair and soft smooth pale skin plus her blue eyes that he never go tired of looking into. To Johnny she was the prefect girlfriend and he was lucky and he knew it. He closed whatever small gap their was between them as he squeezed her against himself. He chuckled when he heard an "mphhh" come from mavis before he rested his head on top of hers. It was now official he couldn't be anymore comfortable then how he was now. He kept watching mavis and in a barley auditable whisper that said "I love you Mavis"

Johnny is quickly pulled out of his fog state of mind as soon as he relies what had just slipped out of him mouth. "Crap what did I just say" he started to panic "wait I barley even said it I might have well mouthed it there's no way she…."

"What did you say?" mavis asked slowly looking now back up at Johnny big blue eyes wider then usual

"Of course she did" How did she even hear that I mean he barley …... And like a brick it hit Johnny, "stupid vampire hearing".

"What, I didn't say "he tries to play it off

"No you defiantly said something" she persist now taking the offensive sliding Johnny into the corner of the back seat of the cab

"What did you say? "She repeats her question blue eyes now dead set on Johnny. She had heard him say something and could have sworn she knew what it was but she wanted him to say it to confirm what she thought.

Oh great now of all time the one time his mind chooses to take a vacation and he ends ups in this kind of situation. "Mavis you sure you're not hearing things I really didn't say…"he was cut off as mavis put her hands on both sides of him pinning him into the corner of the car door. She leaned in until their faces where mere inches apart.

"You're a bad lier Johnny" she whispers and he can feel the heat off her breath. "Now what did you say?" she asked now looking like she would attack him if her tried to play it off again.

Why wouldn't he just tell her what he said? Unless he would be embarrassed by it. She was sure she knew what she heard and if she was right…. Holy Rabies! That would mean their entire relationship would change. She was Jittery with excitement and she wasn't going to let Johnny go until he told her what she wanted to hear.

She was really close to Johnny now and he could feel her hot breath as it hit her face. He was trying really hard to keep a straight face and to meet Mavis's stare but his glare was set on her lips witch where steadily moving closer. Her lips where small and they were a light pink and Johnny couldn't get take his glare of them. This really wasn't the best situation for him to try to think of a lie to tell mavis with her literally breathing down her throat.

"I um" Johnny began

"Hey you two cut it out back their im not running a love cab service" the cab driver shouts back at the couple.

With that their little world collapsed and the Vampires quickly shot back to her side of the cab, the moment over. Mavis looked slightly reader then usual embarrassed that she had completely forgotten about the cab drive on a thin piece glass away from them.

Johnny was thankful to the Driver who had just saved his life whether he knew it or not. He sat back up in his seat and was a little shocked when he looked at the door mavis had had him pinned to and saw two little hand prints pressed into the cab door. Mavis must have been determined to not have let him go.

And in fact she was. She knew what she had heard and she was determined to get him to repeat it. This was far from over. She would get her zing to tell her what he had said one way or another. A mischievous grin slowly made its way across Mavis's face as a cold shiver made it way down Johnny's spine.


	4. The Bat

The Cab dropped them off about half a mile away from the Eifel tower. They decided to be dropped off a little ways away walk down the main street so they could look at the sights on their way. For Johnny seeing all of the lights of the town with its mixed and matched colorful lights was nothing new. It was nice to look at but nothing too crazy over… for Mavis however it was a different story .She had been pouting ever since their little cab experience got interrupted before she could get what she wanted out of him but now her face was light up and she was over excited by all the lights. She was running around looking into ever store window and every street light awing over every inch of the city. She was constantly questioning Johnny about ever thing she saw. Johnny enjoyed seeing her like this. She was finally able to do what she always wanted to do, to see the world and all the great things it had to offer.

He was enjoying answering her questions one by one until she pointed out something Johnny hadn't predicted they would run into.

"What's that place over there?" asked mavis pointing to a building on the other side of the street from them.

The building was wide shoved between two different cafes on each side. It had a giant neon sign with the name "La chauve Souris" in big blue lights. Johnny's French was a little rusty but he was sure the name of the club meant The Bat. It was not hard to tell what the place was just by looking at because a night club looked like a night club where ever you are. With a bouncer at the front with a long line of people waiting to get in

"It's a night club, it's a place where people go to dance and have fun and meet people" Johnny finally replies answering Mavis's question watching her as her eyes light up still locked on the building.

"Can we go in there Johnny?" she eagerly ask him grabbing his shoulder already dragging him half way across the street

"Whoa! Yea I don't see why not"

The made their way over to the club and thanks to a little vampire mind control from mavis was able to sneak to the front of the line despite all the sounds of complaints from those in line. "Sometimes it benefits to have a vampire girlfriend" Johnny thought to himself

"Holy rabies it looks awesome in here everything's so bright and flashing!" he heard mavis say running ahead of him into the club. It actually was a cool looking club with strobe lights going on and techno club playing throughout the club and they even had a small fog machine going on the floors that Johnny thought was a nice touch. Though the steady beat of the music didn't help his still throbbing headache. He would have thought that it would have gone away by now but instead it was still hanging around coming and going in waves. Whatever he would just fine some way to deal with it, this night was about Mavis and him and he wasn't going to waste it.

"Hey mavis do you want to dance or ..." he stopped himself mid-sentence when he looked at his Zing and saw that she was no longer bouncing all around the club, excited about everything but was now just standing still staring towards the dance floor

"Mavis is everything alright" He asked her slightly worried something was wrong when he saw that her face was not its usual pale but slightly red.

"What…ughhh...umm what are they doing over there?" She stumbles out pointing over to the mass of people on the clubs dance floor.

Johnny looked over at the mas of people "What their dancing"

"Dancing?... that's dancing?" she sounded shocked

Then it hit Johnny what she meant. Mavis had spent her entire life under her father's control with her experience with the modern world restricted. She probably was only use to Dracs old formal ways with ball room dancing and group dancing that involved everyone maintaining a proper and respectful distance and posture between each other. And that was far from what was happening on the nights club dance floor. While there where some couples dancing hand in hand in a way that Johnny didn't think mavis would see as that odd, but the majority of the club consisted over a huge mass of bodies grinding and rubbing against each other to the techno beat.

Johnny had been all around the world and experienced all kinds of culture and witness all kinds of dancing so this didn't seem that off to him .That being said there were a couple of couples that he saw that he thought was a little excessive with there being two guys dancing on both side of a girl or the one girl who somehow found a way to keep her balance and dance with her face inches from the ground and her other end high in the air. Nothing that would throw up a red flag for him but for mavis it would look like they were doing something completely different then dancing

"This is dancing? ….. It looks more like their…." mavis started talking but didn't get to finish her sentence before Johnny realized what she was going to say and cut her off

"How about we just go to the bar" he quickly speaks up and she replies with a slow head nod.

They walked over to the bar, which was on the other side of the club and far from the dance floor which lets mavis calm down and her read face slowly went back to its usual pale.

Johnny order them two drinks .The bar tender didn't give him a second look, but stopped to look at Mavis for a second longer .He guessed he was questioning whether or not she was old enough to drink. "Ha-ha "he laughs in his head, "if only he knew her actual age he would have been shocked to know she was actually older than anyone in this club despite her appearance."

They got their drinks and sat at the bar looking out at the club enjoying the techno beat echoing throughout the club

"This is actual really nice thanks for bringing me here Johnny, and sorry about kind of freaking out "He hears her say over the music in the club

He looks back at here and smiles and she returns his smile with her fangs slightly showing over her lip and her blues staring back at him.

"No problem Mavey I probably should have warned you about that I just wasn't thinking" he tells her know looking into the blue orbs now staring back at him

"Oh no you didn't do anything wrong at all it just caught me by surprise is all "she quickly states now looking down embarrassed.

What was wrong with her she had begged Johnny to take her out and even to go to this city and what does she do the first place he takes her she freezes up and acts like a 35 year old little girl. She felt embarrassed this is not what she planned on. She had originally wanted to come to this city because of what she had heard about it being the city of love and the place where couples bonded. She wanted that for her and Johnny. She had thought her plan had worked when she heard him mumble something in the cab. She shouldn't have had a problem making out what he had said with her improved hearing but she was so comfortable where she was at she had been spacing out. She wanted to kick herself for it to .This had to be the first time she was ever mad at herself for letting her self-enjoy being around Johnny a little too much and it may have cost her. Johnny wasn't the bravest guy in the world who know when he would confess to her again, if he had even confessed to her at all to begin with. She could have been just hearing things she wanted to hear

And maybe she did get a little too excited when she thought she had heard him confess to her in the cab but she could have sworn she heard him say he loved her. No matter she wasn't going to waste this opportunity to get closer to Johnny because of a little embarrassment. She was going to have fun with her night with Johnny. He had been about to ask her if she had wanted to dance with him so maybe Johnny did want to do this kind of dancing with her? She started blushing as the heat came back to her face. "Maybe he still wanted to dance with her?" It wouldn't kill her to dance with Johnny and she could swallow a little embarrassment if Johnny want to. She had to ask

"If you still want to Johnny I wouldn't mind dancing?" he hears her mumble looking down avoiding eye contact from both him and the dance floor

Johnny almost spits out his drinking that he was in the middle of drinking .Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Did she mean she would dance like that with him? Or was she just talking about holding hands and rocking back and forth like the hand full of couples on the dance floor. It wasn't like she was offering to do something wrong or anything and it would have been Johnny first time dancing like that with all girl but he was more worried about the awkward situation it could lead to .There had been time before where Johnny had got a little too happy about a girl dancing on him and it ended in an awkward moment for both him and the girl and he couldn't imagine how bad that would be If that happen between him and Mavis

He knew mavis was understanding and wouldn't be mad at him, but it would still cause an awkward situation between them and he had had enough of those today between him waking up with mavis in his bed plus he almost confession in the cab. Then again would it be that bad I mean it was just dancing and she even had asked him this time. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad if … "**ahhhhhhhh**" dam this headache he was seriously getting pissed at this point about why it wasn't going away

He put his hands to his head again trying to drown out the beat of the clubs music. It was slowly getting worst and worst and he had no idea why. He leaned up against the bar and on the bar

"Johnny are you alright is it your head again? Do you want to go back to the hotel" Mavis asked now with her hands on his holding his head.

He eventually took his hands off his head with the pain now slowly fading again and put her hands in his own" no I'm ok really, I just don't really fell like dancing" he said looking at her trying to assure her he was fine

"Oh ok never mind then" Mavis said and he thought he saw a little disappointment come across her face.

"Your boyfriend doesn't want to dance with you? That's fine then do you want to dance with one of us?" the voice came from a Kid that walked up to them in front of a group of there other kids. They all looked like young kids probably in college or by the way they looked newly dropped out of college. They all wore fan boyish clothes with enough hair jell to keep their hair standing straight up for days and the reeked of body spray that almost made Johnny choke. The lead guy which had spoken had black spikey hair and he was muscular witch it looked like he probably got from playing some kind of sport.

The head boy spoke up again putting his arm out for Mavis" No point in letting him ruin your night right? The name is Jason. Come dance with me, Trust me you'll have fun I promise" .The Kid was giving mavis a half smile half pout look showing a little teeth. The same look he probably gave every girl he talked to, and from how determined he was he probably always use to never getting turned down

Johnny didn't like the kid he had met the type before. The spoiled kid using up all daddy's money as being over cocky because of being able to get any girl he set his eyes on. But he wasn't going to do anything he didn't half to he knew Mavis would just refuse the kid and then he would be on his way. That's the way he had always ben, always trying to avoid any kind of confrontation and trying to get along with everyone. So he just stayed quiet and tried not to grind his teeth as his headache slowly started to come back.

"No thank you I'm happy just standing here" she told the kid

"Oh come on it'll be fun "the Jason kid said grabbing Mavis by the wrist and pulling her away from the bar and Johnny. At this Johnny reacted. He was tired of the little prick who couldn't take a hint and with this headache he wasn't in the mood. Usually Johnny was a laid back guy, "live and let live" he always said but thanks to this throbbing in his head he was on a short fuse, and this kid had been pissing him of and now he had grabbed Mavis and tried to pull her away from him and for some reason this set him off.

"I think she said she was fine where she was" Johnny reaches up and grabs the guy's hand that had Mavis wrist and looked the kid in the eye. Well he was taller so he looked up into his eyes but Johnny was still unblinking.

Mavis was actually shocked by Johnny Stopping the kid. She knew Johnny was usually against any kind of violence but know it looked like he was ready to hit the kid. She saw his other had balled in a fist ready to hit the Kid. She had figured she would just have to refuse the kid again and he would go away. If she had to she would just hypnotize the guy the same way she had done the bouncer to leave her alone but Johnny had reacted to fast for her to even try either one of those.

"What you say you little ginger shit? You think that just because you don't want to dance that she shouldn't dance with anyone. That's kinds selfish don't you think"

"No I just have a thing against guys who look like they blew all of their inheritance money on Abercrombie and Fitch and who bath in shitty cologne." Johnny said insulting the kid and still not breaking eye contact. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him but what he did know was that if he didn't let go of mavis soon he was going to break his wrist and then snap his neck. He didn't know how since the kid was twice his size but he would figure out a way if he didn't leave Mavis alone and he would make shirt it hurt when he did it.

"You really are a dumass aren't you" said Jason with his friends now moving up and around Johnny.

Mavis did not like where this was going. She slipped her wrist out of the kid's grasp which she could have done whenever she wanted and grabbed Johnny and pushed him away from the group of guy

"No thanks guys I think we'll just chill over at the bar for tonight maybe some other time" Mavis tells the Preppy Jason looking back smiling while pushing Johnny away

"PShhh your lucky your girl saved you this time", he looks at mavis "and yea next time I'll be looking towards it. It'll be fun" said the kid grinning at mavis.

This caused Johnny's blood to Boil and if it wasn't for Mavis he would have decked the kid.

They made their way over to the other side of the bar and mavis didn't take her hands of Johnny the entire time. "Johnny what's wrong with you I've never seen you this worked up before" Mavis asked when they had gotten far enough away.

"Wrong with me! Nothing's wrong with me what do you mean that guy obviously wasn't going to leave you alone so I was going to make him" He yelled back still angry

"You didn't have to though you know I can take care of myself and I was just going to hypnotize him any ways "she said

"You shouldn't have to though I would have been able to handle it" he told her

"What do you mean Johnny those guys would have beat the scream cheese out of you and then I would have to save you, they wouldn't have been a problem for me at all. You should have just let me handle it "She was a little flattered that Johnny wanted to protect her, but she didn't want to see him get hurt

That irritated Johnny more than it should have, with his girlfriend not showing that much confident him. He had a flashback to what he had seen in his dream with him withering away in front of Mavis .Was he really that weak compared to her? It was supposed to be the guy protecting the girl not the other way around.

"I'm not the one who's is supposed to be saved though I'm not supposed to be the weak one! "He said to her now yelling. "You should have just let me take care of that guy"

Weak? Not the one who's supposed to be saved? Where did all of this come from? Johnny had never had said anything like this before. She had always flown him out of danger before and he had never said anything before about it. It wasn't as surprise which one of them was tougher but they had never really carried about that she just like being around Johnny .After all she was a vampire and he was Human. She had better senses and reflex then Johnny with her being able to see miles away in the dark and to run fast enough that no one could catch her. She was even fairly strong, even if her small arms didn't seem so she still was stronger than any human

Johnny at this point realized that he had been yelling at Mavis with them still in the club and she now had a hurt look on her face, with tears starting in the corner of her eyes.

Seeing her hurt like this pulled him out of his rage. He was yelling at mavis? Wait what? He was yelling at Mavis? What was he doing? He had never acted like this before. Almost getting into a fight for no real reason and yelling at the person he cared about. This wasn't like him. This wasn't like him at all

"I'm sorry mavis I don't know what's wrong with me in just a little aggravated, probably lack of sleep or something I'm so sorry" he wraps his arms around her and rubs the back of her head trying to comfort her.

They decide to leave the club after mavis had stopped sobbing and Johnny follow her out the door. One the way out he sees Jason with his friends now talking to two new girls. The Preppy Guy locks eyes with Johnny and shoots him a death glare. They look at each other for only a couple of seconds until they break eye contact but just before then he see a smirk come across the kids face.

**A/N: There It is guys a new chapter. Thank you so much for those that have left a review and messaged me about the story. The fact that I know that people are enjoying what I'm writing is what motivates me to continue writing. The story has been slow so far but it's about to take off and get a little dark so be ready. Would love to hear any ideas for the story you may have and as always plz review**


	5. A Zing's Comfort

Johnny and Mavis made their way down the main Street of Paris headed towards the tower. It had been an unspoken destination since neither one of them had said a world to each other since leaving the club. They had both just seen the tower and looked at each other and had started heading that direction. They were walking along the side walk shoulder to shoulder, maintaining the same couple inches of distance between them the entire time and stayed in complete silence. Both of them where lost in their thoughts about the other about, and about what had happen.

Johnny was wondering if Mavis was still mad at him for yelling at her back in the Club. He had no idea why he had acted like that towards that Kid and then towards Mavis. He had been mad at someone before but usually he just played it of if possible ,or tried to talk about whatever, or to whoever was bothering him. But he hadn't even tried that, he had come close to hitting that Preppy Kid.

Even though he hadn't wanted to admit it at the time with all the adrenaline pumping through him he knew mavis had been right to stop him. Looking back now there was no way he could have fought that Kid and won. Not to mention he had he friends there with him to back him up and all he had was…. "**AHAHAHAH" **the pain in his head flashes back stronger than ever**. **

Apparently all he had was his still throbbing head ache. Not that helpful in a fight, besides maybe it would have been enough to distract him while he was getting the crud kicked out of him. He wanted to know what had made him loose it like that, and why was he still having these headaches.

Mavis was also worried about Johnny when they stopped walking when he had grabbed head. She was scared that if she said something that he would snap on her again so she just stayed silent and stayed by him. He had been having these headaches all night and this latest one had made Johnny have to stop and lean against a nearby wall until his head stopped hurting. She felt sort of guilty when she thought that his headaches could have been caused when she had been a little forceful in the cab and had shoved his head against the cab door.

Mavis thinks to herself wondering how they had gotten into this mess. "Here they were their first night in Paris and they started it out fighting at the first place they visit. Great way to start a Trip". Mavis looks up and the night sky and saw the moon was now right over head and realized that they had spent longer in the club then she had thought. The Dead silence continued as they made their way down the street pass all the stores and vendors dodging the oncoming groups of people. Johnny was slightly swaying while he was walking and would occasionally brush against her. She guessed that it was from the few drinks that he had had back at the club but it could also be from his headache throwing him of balance. They kept walking with the awkward silence never break with their shoulders brushing being the only contact the couple had. Neither one wanting to be the first to speak, but both of them wanted the silence to end. Both of them wanting to go back to the way they were happy together, holding hands, enjoying each other's company and smiling back at one another.

As they kept walking an oncoming man squeezes between the small gap between them and forces them apart. Johnny slightly panics when he can no longer fell Mavis next to him and tries to quickly jump back to her side before the mob of people could separate the two, only to trip over his on feet.

"Carful Johnny" Mavis says catching him now supporting Johnny's weight. And with those two words their silence that had looked like it would have no end was over. She didn't care however if he would be mad anymore, or how he reacted. They had been quite for too long and the silence was eating at her. She could bare seeing Johnny struggling with the pain in his head with her having nothing she could do to ease his pain or anything to say to him to comfort him.

"Thanks Mavis sorry guess I just tripped over my own feet" Said Johnny looking down at mavis who had just kept him from busting his but on the sidewalk.

Johnny didn't separate himself from mavis as he regained his footing. Instead he just kept looking at the blue eyes that where starring back at him with a mixture of concern and Compassion. She still had her hands on his side from catching him, so he guessed she was waiting on him to see how he would react before doing anything. He looks into the blue orbs staring back him unblinking waiting on his decision, knowing she would go with whatever he decided because she never wanted to make him mad. Enough was enough he had enough of the silence that had dragged on between them. He had yelled at mavis and pushed her away when she had been only trying to protect him. And despite that there she was still by his side still carrying for him still worried about him.

He wraps his arms around Mavis and pull her to him. He holds on to her the same way he had done before back in his hotel room, like he was afraid she would be lost to him if he let go. He had been a jerk for her yelling at her when she was only trying to help him and he wanted to apologize to her and let her know how deeply sorry he was.

"Mavis are you …? ughh "he has no idea how he should ask her

"I mean are you ok? Are you still upset at me for what happen back there? I never mean to make you cry I …..ughhh."he wasn't getting anywhere he was failing at this attempt at a apologize and he knew it

"Oh man this is so not cool. What I mean is ….. mphhh"

Johnny is interrupted as mavis cuts him off with a quick kiss that she had started so fast he hadn't seen her lean closer to him. They both stayed like that holding the kiss between them as long as possible, both wishing they could freeze the moment and make it last however long they wanted. Johnny thinks to himself "Maybe this was a better way after all to show Mavis how he felt about her and to show he was sorry" He was never good with words anyways. Good think his girlfriend always had the nerve to kiss him first. Just like their first time that night back at the hotel.

So there they were a vampire-human couple in the middle of a Paris street kissing both refusing to let the other go. The two must have been a sight for those walking past them, but after all this was the city of love so it couldn't look that out of place.

They both were fighting for control of the kiss with mavis being more aggressive then Johnny had ever seen her. Even though Mavis hadn't been that experienced kissing, with Johnny being her first kiss she still found her way to take control. She was more assertive then he was with her pushing her head farther forward making Johnny push his head back to make room . He couldn't have pushed his back and straightened it into a more comfortable position no matter how hard he tried.

She was relentless with her constantly pushing her face farther and farther trying to get as close to Johnny as possible. He had a couple of short breaks when mavis stopped but only for the physical need to breath then she was back on Johnny. Johnny found himself now pushed back into the alley of the street way. Slightly more isolated from where they had been standing in the street. But all someone had to do was look into the alley for free tickets to the couple's make up, make out session

He tried to fight back against mavis assault trying to win their tongue wrestling match, but his tongue drags along one of Mavis's fangs which draws blood and leaves a small cut on his tongue. He is quick to retreat to his tongue back to his own mouth. Mavis gets a small taste of something touching her tongue that felt hot and tasted sweet. It was like something she had never tasted before with it giving her a slow cold feeling through her veins, making her whole body shiver slightly. She was now craving this feeling to be satisfied and she wanted more of what she had tasted knowing it was the only think that could. She takes the advantage of Johnny's retreat to plunge her own tongue after her zings, dragging it across the cut along the top trying to squeeze as much of the substance as possible from the wound. Their hands find each other as they hold each other. Mavis continues to drag her tongue across his still trying to find any remains of the taste even though the wound is long closed

.

Johnny didn't just surrender to mavis and let her do whatever she wanted. He decide to take advantage of their new somewhat gained privacy in the alley. He squeezed her sides and earned a giggled from the ticklish vampire.

"Johnny stop hahaha" "what are you doing" "Quit it hahaha stop it "she tried to complain between the burst of giggling and gasping

"Stop it."

"No way" "This is the only way I could think of stopping you before you suffocated me" Says Johnny now enjoying teasing his ticklish vampires

"hahahah…. that's no ….hahah….. Fair….. hahaha… Cheater "she tries to put on a pout but can't because she is laughing too hard.

Johnny eventual stops and looks at mavis who was now on the verge of crying because she is laughing so much.

"That was mean Johnny" Mavis try's to act sad to Johnny

"You were going to let me breathe so I had to do something" he says smiling back at her.

"I would have….. When I was done" She tells him giving him a mischievous grin

"And when would have that been?" he asked

"Eventually" she says smartly looking away from Johnny

"uhuhuh listen Mavis" he starts with mavis now looking him again

"Are you …. I mean are we ok?" " I didn't mean what I said at the club I was just mad" he pleads to her

He takes her hands in his and brings them up to his face." I really am sorry I would never do anything that would hurt you. I just wanted to be the one to save you for once."

Mavis had butterflies in her stomach more from what she had just heard from Johnny then the entire time they had been kissing…. Well almost. But she was happy to know that Johnny was not mad at her. She had been worried this whole time that she had made Johnny mad and that it had ruined their entire trip and her plan but she was relieved now.

"I'm not mad at all Johnny I was just scared that you were mad at me for stopping those guys"

"I wasn't mad at you mavis I was just aggravated, and my head was hurting at the time so I really didn't think about anything I just acted "He tells her

"It just made me mad that I wasn't able to do anything when he started messing with you" "I mean it's always the guy that saves the girl in the bar and beats up the punk" Johnny says looking away a little embarrassed.

She pulls one of her hands away and put it to Johnny face and makes him look at her "Johnny I don't need someone to save me I can handle myself" "besides you already have saved me when you took me away from my dad's hotel. If it wasn't for you showing up I would still be stuck back at home and I never would have been able to see the world like I always dreamed of.

She touches their forehead together, with their faces only a breaths distance away "And I never would have met you Johnny, and I never would have been this happy"

"Thank you mavis" he tells her looking at her happily that she was now smiling back at him happy, not crying like she had been before back at the club. He never wanted to see her like that again.

"For what keeping you for falling" she asked puzzled

"No umm nothing never mind its nothing" he tells her. He was happy though and his mind more at easy hearing her say that knowing that in some way he had saved her. Also his head had actual stopped hurting a lot as well so he was happy and just returned the smile Mavis was still giving him.

"Let's get going I still promised you I would show you the Eifel tower didn't I?" he asks taking her by the hand and leading her out of the alley.

The now happy couple leaves the alley and start's making their way again to the tower. Unnoticed by either one of them however the image of Johnny shadow in the alley remains. The shadow slowly starts to morph and becomes a three dimensional dark figure that soon looks like the one in Johnny's nightmare. The figure had no kind of distinct figures about it with it only having the form of a Man, yet is consisted of a darkness that seemed to block out any source of light. The first distinct feature of the shadow appears as it looks like the dark figure was now smiling.

"Not bad Johnathan, not the way I had planned for that to go but so be it" the figure says

"Regardless you had better come to your senses soon Johnathan about what I had warned you before it's too late. Otherwise you are just going to end up hurting the ones around you. Or getting yourself killed, and you're not done entertaining me yet". The figure finishes and then slowly the shadow merges back into the darkness of the alley, leaving no trace of it ever being there

**A/N: There it is guys the next chapter finally got around to writing the first real emotional scene of the story that we all love. Tell me how I did would love to hear anything you have to say. After all nothing motivates an author to write more than knowing someone is reading and enjoying their work. Plz review and until next time**


End file.
